Underestimated
by Colossus1985
Summary: Bolin's only family in the world is Mako. Mako always took care of Bolin. Now Mako is in trouble and it's up the the normally bumbling Bolin to save him with the help of Asmai and Korra. Also a new threat looms that Korra must confront. Takes place after Book1 Legend of Korra/Ignores Book 2
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost**

Bolin raised the collar on his jacket and then jammed his hands into his pockets. The days had grown shorter and the temperature had begun to drop in Republic City. Construction took place all around him. The Equalist attacks had taken a toll but the city was resilient. He was lost deep in thought, however. He had grown troubled recently. He felt disjointed within Team Avatar. While he was a respectable and talented earth bender he didn't have the raw power Korra did, the intelligence Asami had, or the deductive skill and tenacity of Mako.

Speaking of Mako, he had goals of joining the police force. He had been working hard to that end. Bolin had been seeing him less and less. Their nice new apartment was feeling rather large and empty without his brother. He'd not been without his brother for a very long time and in fact had depended on his presence after their parents had died. Great, he realized, I hadn't even thought of that. Guess that's one more thing to add to my plate.

Bolin wasn't one to be mopey, generally. He always tried to look on the bright side. But he really did miss his brother. Team Avatar itself had been seeing even less of each other as of late. Korra was spending more and more time mastering her air bending and meditating on her new found energy bending powers. As such now he was the leader of the Fire Ferrets and had been trying to put together a new team. That had proven to be fairly difficult…

As for Asami, well she was trying to hold Future Industries together. He hoped that sometime soon she would be able to come around more, but her father had done a lot of damage to the company's image. She was doing everything she could in public relations and advertising to reverse it. She was making progress, it was slow, but it was progress. Because of this, once again, Bolin found himself alone.

"And why not?" he mumbled aloud. "I'm just a screw up. If this was a book I'd be the comic relief. What do I really offer the team? An earth bender? Korra can do that. I'm only here because I make them laugh, unintentially mind you, and I'm Mako's brother, that's it!" Bolin had been talking to himself for quite some time. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going.

It was at this point he ended up on his rear. He heard a woman yelp accompanied by a flurry of papers. He shook his head and looked up to see Asami, also on her rear, with papers floating down all around her. Though she'd been knocked to the ground she still managed to look like a painting, not a hair out of place. He looked around and realized he found himself in front of the Future Industries building and had walked right into poor Asami while he berated himself.

"I am so sorry, Asami!" he said scrambling to his feet, "Let me help you up!" He reached down and easily hauled her up to her feet, she was a lithe young woman and Bolin was built powerfully.

"Oh!" she said in surprise as she was brought to a standing position. "It's okay, Bolin, really, relax," she reassured the young man.

"No, that was stupid of me, let me help you get these papers!" Bolin said as he quickly began scooping up papers.

"Bolin, slow down, it's okay, it's just me. Now save some of those papers for me," she said chuckling as she picked up a paper.

"No, I have it, really!" Just then a wind kicked up and took the last paper down the street. Bolin took off after it with Asami close behind. The paper seemed to finally be free of the wind and it floated down to the ground. Bolin leapt forward and held it down with his foot. He had just grabbed it when he heard Asami shout.

"Look out!" Bolin looked up to realize he was in the middle of the street and a Sotomobile was coming directly towards him. He almost rolled his eyes at his own idiocy. Even when I'm just trying to fix my own screw up-

He was taken off his feet for a second time that day as Asami tackled him out of the way. She had never slowed down from racing after the paper, in fact she'd sped up. She caught him just at the midsection, wrapping her arms around him as she dove. She delivered them both safely from harm's way.

Bolin looked up into Asami's green eyes, he could see amusement in them. Greeeeeeeeat… She merely folded her arms across his chest and looked at him. There was a hint of worry in her eyes. Bolin was acting strange…stranger than usual.

"Bolin, are you okay?" she said, getting slightly more serious.

"I'm fine. Really," he said.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Good, how about we get up off the side walk now. People are starting to stare."

"Do we have to, I was just getting comfortable," he joked, hoping to redirect her attention away from him and any concern she may have. "Besides, I'm an earth bender, a little rock to the noggin is nothing, though being an air bender could have been beneficial a couple of minutes ago…" he said with a smirk, though a slightly sad look in his eyes. Asami pushed herself off of him and offered a hand. He took it and rose to his feet.

"That isn't what I'm talking about, Bolin. I heard you mumbling to yourself and then you acted like the whole world was coming to an end because you bumped into me-"

"Bumped!? I leveled you!"

"That, Bolin. That right there. What's wrong?" Asami asked, concern growing in her voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I should be getting home. I told Mako I'd meet him for dinner. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages," he said with a humorless laugh.

"O-kaaay…" Asami said. "Just…you know where to find me Bolin. I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks, Asami, I mean it. But I'm fine."

"Would you like to have lunch tomorrow? We could just go grab something down by the pier, get some fresh air, what do you say?" Asami asked hopefully.

"Sure, it sounds great. I'll meet you at the office," he pointed back down the street, "by Asami." With that Bolin turned and headed for home.

. . .

Bolin walked down the hall to open their apartment door. He hadn't lied, he was supposed to meet Mako to make dinner. He would have invited her but he was feeling a little selfish. He wanted his brother to himself. Besides, he wasn't sure if it would be awkward for Mako and Asami to be together in a setting like that. After all they had been dating, then they broke up, now Mako was with Korra, honestly it was a lot to keep up with. As Bolin approached the door he noticed something wasn't right.

The door had been kicked in. Bolin's heart jumped in his throat. He carefully pushed the door open. I'm glad we have these granite floors, but if I have to earth bend I doubt we'll get our deposit back… He shook his head. That didn't matter now. As he carefully and quietly entered the room he saw burn marks on the walls and on furniture. Mako. He had at least been here at one time. He may still be here.

He took a few careful steps into the room and noticed a canister on the floor. His brow furrowed as he looked at it. Is that a gas canister? It was at this point he began to notice the broken glass. He looked to the window and noticed it was broken. Bolin frowned and looked at one of the burn marks on the wall. He noticed they were askew and everywhere. They didn't look aimed or precise like he knew Mako to be. They looked frantic. Bolin touched the marred surface of the wall. Cold. This happened a while ago. I looks like it was fast and violent.

"Mako?" Bolin called out. Silence answered him. "Mako!" Bolin called, a little more alarmed this time. "MAKOOOOO!" Bolin screamed this time, tears in his eyes. Not again. I'll not lose my family again. I swear.

. . .

Chief Beifong looked around the room. There were detectives crawling all around the apartment. She frowned. She didn't like the way things looked. It was a bold move, breaking into the apartment of the Avatar's boyfriend and taking him. Even if one just looked at Mako as a pro bender they should have known better. But this didn't look like the work of a bender. And that chilled Beifong to the bone. She didn't want to admit what this looked like…

"Chief Beifong, have you found anything new?" Bolin asked her, a slight crack in his voice evident.

"I'm sorry, Bolin, no. You did a fine job of combing the apartment before we even got here," Beifong said, a little annoyed, "you swear you didn't touch anything?"

"No, ma'am. Trust me, I wouldn't do anything that might hurt my chances of finding Mako."

"What do you think happened?" said a concerned Korra. She'd been mostly silent since she'd arrived.

"I don't want to guess or go on conjecture…" Lin began to try to dance around the question.

"Chief Beifong, please…" Korra pleaded.

"…Look, Korra, we just don't have much information…" Lin began again.

"Equalists." Bolin said darkly.

"What?! There's no way, Bolin." Korra began incredulously. "We kicked their butts, they're long gone," she said, trying to dismiss Bolin's idea.

"Are you sure, Korra? I don't see any evidence of earth bending, nor fire bending aside from Mako's own flames, and the floor is dry. Air benders are out and we both know it." Bolin shot back, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Bolin has a point, Korra." Asami piped up. "Look at that gas canister, the Equalists used these. Someone came in here knowing who and what they were up against and they weren't benders."

With Asami's backing Korra began to consider Bolin's words.

"We didn't get all of them, Korra. The Lieutenant. We never got him. How many countless others just melted into the crowds? They could easily be out there." Bolin finished his argument. "I've been sitting here thinking since I came home. It's all that made sense…"

Korra looked at Lin, "Chief?"

Lin let out a sigh, "It's early, but…I'm coming up with the same answers, Korra."


	2. Focus

**Focus**

Bolin breathed the crisp air in deeply. It was almost invigorating. If not for the cloud that hung over him. His brother was gone and he'd not stand for it. Not again. As he leaned forward against the harbor railing he looked out to Air Temple Island and the great statue of Aang. He lived in a beautiful place, but right now it was all so hollow and dull. In all honesty the best way to describe how he felt was numb…

"How're you holding up?" Asami asked, approaching from behind.

"I'm fine, I just have to find Mako. That's all that matters…"

"You know I've never seen you like this before. Ever. I mean, you're so calm, you're very collected, and you're just so… focused." Asami said as she leaned forward and crossed her arms against the railing. "It's almost unnerving really. I mean, you're usually so light hearted. I know this is serious but I thought you'd show a little more emotion. Heck, the way you picked apart the crime scene-"

"I know, stupid old Bolin-"

"No, that's not what I meant! It was amazing, it was impressive."

"Exactly, two things you wouldn't expect from me." Bolin said almost distracted. His earlier thoughts and feelings hadn't left him, they'd just been pushed to the back of his mind. Now they were coming back and stinging him a little as Asami went on.

"Bolin, I didn't mean it like that…"

"No, it's okay. I know me better than anyone else," Bolin went on with a far off stare, he was speaking almost wistfully. "I know who I am and what I've been to the team before. But this is family, Asami. This is the only family I have. My parents are gone. I won't lose Mako too. He's too important to me and Korra and the rest of this world. He's going to do something great. I'm going to save him. If my only contribution to the world is to ensure Mako makes it then I'll be more than happy."

"Bolin, please…" Asami pleaded.

"I said it's fine, really," Bolin said with a sad smile, turning to look at Asami for the first time. "Once we get Mako back I'll excuse myself from the team. I'll be out of everyone's hair, but right now, right now I need to get my brother back, and that means I need to kick in some doors. Go to some old hideouts and meeting places. I'll let you know if I find anything." When Bolin finished he pushed himself from the railing and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Asami straightened and turned to watch him leave. After he was out of sight she leaned back suddenly against the railing. Her eyes began to water. She had no idea Bolin felt that way. It broke her heart to think that he thought so little of himself and that he hadn't confided in his friends before. He had helped during the great Equalist attack and he had plenty to offer the team. He was their heart, she thought so anyway. To see him so distraught hurt. Bolin was a good person, if not the best. He should know as much and feel good about himself. But right now… he was so detached and focused at the same time. He wasn't like himself at all and it worried her…

. . .

A harsh slap to the face woke Mako up. The room was dark and he was seeing bright spots from the impact. Or was it from something else…whatever put him out…he couldn't remember. Everything was foggy. The more he tried to concentrate the more it hurt.

"He's waking up," a too familiar voice said.

"Lieutenant," Mako slurred the words as he looked up. He was chained to a chair and a single light bulb illuminated the room, _Poorly_ he thought as his mind began to clear. He flexed his hands in their cuffs. Fire bending would not help him out of this situation.

"Oh, he is sharp. Even through the gas," a less familiar voice said from the shadows.

"What d'you want…from me," Mako managed to get out.

"Oh you? You're a message my friend. You're the strongest of the Avatar's allies. Without you she has a girl with a weak body and a boy with a weak mind. While you, you are her support system. Not only the strongest but you hold her heart. If one wants to tear down one's enemy the heart is the weakest target. Now that I've taken you she knows I can do almost whatever I want. Now that I've taken you she'll become irrational," the voice from the shadows stated.

"You're wrong, you're dead wrong about my brother. He's stronger than any of us. You'll see." Mako spoke stronger now, his internal flame burning off the remnants of the gas's effects. His anger fueled that fire. The man's words about his brother, about Asami, his threatening overture at Korra. "Asami? If you think she's weak you've never tried to get to second base with her. And Korra? She'll level you. She took down this outfit before she'll do it again."

"Did she, Mako? Did she?" The man attached to the voice stepped into the light released by the bulb slowly. Mako's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when he saw the man before him.

. . .

Asami worked the heavy bag over roughly. Sweat glistened on her brow as her blows came faster and harder. She hadn't lied before. Her father really did have her trained by the best fighters in the world. She could certainly take care of herself. Her strength externally matched the strength within. She had grown up without her mother, her father had put her through rigorous training, and then? Then he betrayed her and her friends. She had survived it all.

Though it was hard for her to get past. Her father didn't see it as a betrayal of her, but she most certainly did. He raised her to believe that benders and non-benders alike were to be respected but behind closed doors he was a xenophobe? How did he really think she was going to react? These ideals he had found himself enveloped in were abhorrent to her. True the death of her mother at the hands of fire benders is what sent her father over the edge, which is how he tried to convince her to join him. He hadn't always been this way.

But he raised her to be a good woman. That is what made what happened so much worse, when he revealed himself as an Equalist. _Arming the Equalists_ she thought bitterly, _with a company I've helped to build_. It made her sick to think about. But she could handle it. She was strong. Even now she worked tirelessly to bring Future Industries back to the forefront of the market. They had taken a hit politically and economically from what her father had done. She wouldn't let this company fail though.

Sure it would have been easy to let it slip away. Part of her had wanted to let it go after she found out about her father. The company seemed tainted, it was dirty somehow. However there were thousands of people who relied on her for jobs. The economy of Republic City could not absorb the loss of Future Industries, not while still reeling from the Equalist attack and the subsequent rebuilding that was taking place.

_So I fight_, she thought. _I always fight. _

She threw another jab with her left hand and brought her right leg around for a swift, powerful low kick. The heavy bag jumped under her assault and she stepped back and took on a ready stance. Her fists raised up in front of her and her right foot forward she panted. Today would be no different from yesterday would be no different from tomorrow would be no different from a year from now. The company would survive, it would be cleansed, and it would help undo the evil her father had perpetrated against Republic City. It was simple. Everything else was just details.

_Like Bolin?_ She thought to herself. _He seems really shaken up. _She was worried about him. She walked over to a bench in her private gym and picked up a towel, dabbing her forehead. She leaned down and took a glass of water in her left hand and drank it thirstily while she flung the towel over her right shoulder. _What has gotten into him? He was like this before Mako went missing. Doesn't he realize what he means to us? _

Of course he didn't. If he did he wouldn't feel the way he did. Besides that she did have to admire his single minded determination to find Mako. It was impressive and almost scary how focused he was. She'd never seen anything like it in him. One thing was for sure she'd have to go discuss the situation with Korra. She could help bring him to his senses about his place among them and she was vital to finding Mako.

There was a twinge of pain when she put Mako and Korra in the same thought. It still hurt and she certainly still held a bit of anger, but ultimately she wanted them to be happy. That was what mattered. She'd set it in her mind that they were together and she didn't allow for any other thoughts. There was that inner strength again. Wanting what was best for all and foregoing her own feelings.

"Although I've been so busy lately I don't have time for anyone else anyway," she mused to herself aloud.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Korra said from the doorway.

"Korra!" Asami jumped, startled. She had thought she was alone and certainly didn't expect Korra.

"Whoa, easy. I didn't mean to scare you," Korra said leaning on the door frame.

"No, it's fine. I just…didn't expect anyone. But you're always welcome here, Korra." Asami said with a smile.

Korra smiled back, "Thanks. You don't know what it means to hear that. You know they kept me hemmed up at the South Pole so long training, I'm not used to having friends. Even after all these months."

"Well things are different now."

"Kind of. Tenzin still has me locked on Air Temple Island most days, training to master air bending," Korra said with a slight look of distain on her face.

"It must be a terrible burden, being the Avatar," Asami said, a little sad.

"It isn't all that bad," Korra said pushing herself from the door frame and she began to cross the room towards Asami. "For all the sappy thanks, that isn't why I'm here."


End file.
